


Dahlia's &  Crappy Coconut Candy

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [14]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Other, Protectiveness, Siblings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opie spends his Valentine's Day with his sister Jenna after Jax has stood her up. They carry forward old traditions and talk honestly as they can only be with each other. If it aggravates their mother it's icing on the cake. Jax/Jenna Saga!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dahlia's &  Crappy Coconut Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieMama44 (DixonMcManusReedusMama)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ZombieMama44+%28DixonMcManusReedusMama%29).



> AN: set between seasons four and five. This was a valentine prompt and I felt like writing the Winston siblings again. As always Opie's kids names are different and I own nothing but Jenna. I am going to finish out the series I promise. I just finished the bulk of Jenna's last scene.

When he sees her he does a double take. His sister is wearing a dress made of black bandana like fabric. She looks really pretty and a touch sad. Her hair is up away from her prettily made up face. It makes it all that much easier to notice her tears half dried on her cheeks.

He decides right then and there to kill Jax Teller. She's all dressed up and he knows because he knows Jax that she got stood up. For all his well-meant intentions… that's all they are good intentions with little action behind it.

He steps up to his mother's rose bushes and even though he knows she will murder him for it he cuts a startlingly yellow bloom free with his pocket knife. As he walks to where she sits on the porch he cuts away the thorns. "You look beautiful Jen." When she looks up at him she looks as if she might cry more and it makes him angry all over again. He holds out the flower. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She takes the flower with a half-smile and caught his hand before he can pull it away. She kissed his knuckles leaving behind a blood red lip print. "What were your plans?" he asked trading out the hand she was holding so he could fold himself to sit beside her.

She sniffs the flower. "Fancy dinner and hotel room sex. You?"

He shrugged. "Eating all of Paige's candy in a veiled way to tell her I dislike the Pollman kid, I'll leave her the gross ones."

Jen laughed at him dryly. "Don't do that! She's not Mama, she will not think it's cute. She'll cry."

"Ok fine…" he pouted. "Still don't like that weird little fucker with his skinny jeans." He complains drawing Jen to his side as he put his arm around her.

"You're the Daddy now, gotta suck it up." she points out unhelpfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I sent her flowers at the school. Why're you sitting on Ma's porch?"

"Why're you sitting on Ma's porch?" She retorts leaning back into him.

"You distracted me from bringing Ma's candy to her. Really why're you sitting here? You could go in ya know?"

"I could but I just spent the whole day with her carrying forward Dad's tradition in planting her those dahlias and I heard all the reasons why she loved him and hated him. Why she flat out hated the club. What made being with him worth it and what finally broke them. I just cannot take the I-told- you-so's today. Just because she quit saying it doesn't mean they aren't on her face. Why aren't you with Lyla?"

He kissed her forehead. "You guys are gonna make it. Fuck what anyone else thinks about you Jen."

"You and Lyla? She pushed. He could tell she was trying not to think of whatever club related shit Jax was in on now. So he gave her an honest answer to mull over.

"I don't want to be with her I want to be with Donna. I want to watch her choke down those conversation hearts because she didn't have the nerve to tell me she disliked them. I want to make her laugh just one more time Jen." The tightens in his chest that never goes away is pulling at him again.

Jenna exhaled shakily. She wiped her tears. "Shit look at us aren't we a fucking pair"

"The matched angst ridden set." Moved his arm away from her shoulders. "Come on let's eat Mom's candy. You know she's expecting it." He pulled the little heart shaped box from his jacket pocket.

-/-

Her first Valentine's Day without Piermont had been extremely difficult. She had the one everlasting symbol of his love sitting right there on her front porch punching holes in the bottoms of her overpriced candy. Their shoulders brush with each motion and their laughter is muted but still carried to her. Those little shits were going to leave her nothing but the crappy coconut pieces again.

She tries to be angry. Really she does but she can't and she's not even really all that sad just now. How can you be when every good thing about the man you loved still resides in the people in front of you?

That beats any fairy tale true loves kiss. All the trinkets and every flower in her garden pales in comparison to their babies.

She opens the front door to call out."You little fuckers I see you!"

They just look at her all fake innocence and sugary smiles and she laughs she just can't help it.

True love is a funny thing. It can heal anything.


End file.
